People use electronic devices for a variety of purposes, such as making telephone calls, texting, accessing the Internet, sending and receiving emails, viewing, playing or consuming content, executing applications, playing games, navigation, and numerous other functions. Owners or authorized users of these electronic devices may sometimes let other users handle, view or otherwise access their electronic devices. In some cases, these electronic devices may contain private information of a personal, confidential or sensitive nature. Accordingly, while a user may want to permit another user to access the user's electronic device, such as for viewing or accessing a particular piece of content, or for performing a particular function, the user may not want the other user to be able to access other information or features on the electronic device that the user would like to remain private.